The present invention relates generally to point of sale terminals, and more particularly to a multi-functional retail terminal having a software controlled locking mechanism for securing a portable computer to a docking station.
Retailers are currently maintaining three separate store automation platforms in their stores in order to remain competitive. These automation platforms include data collect terminals, point of sale (POS) systems, and multi-functional terminals. The data collect terminals are primarily used to perform a physical inventory, cycle counts, price management, store receiving and transfers, markups, and markdowns. The POS systems are primarily used to record transactions, to perform credit authorization, and to feed host inventory and merchandising systems. Furthermore, the multi-functional terminals are used to provide decision support, sales assisted shopping, category management, scheduling, and other managerial tasks.
The problem with maintaining these three automation solution platforms is that each piece on average costs $2,000. Therefore, retailers are finding it very difficult to afford to keep up to date due to the cost multiplier of maintaining three automation solution platforms. Therefore, there is needed a multi-functional terminal which provides the retailer with the functionality of all three automation solution platforms.
One such multi-functional terminal is that of the present invention and includes a docking station and a portable computer which is capable of general purpose computing. As a result of this configuration, the multi-functional terminal can provide the retailer with a wide array of functionality via various software programs executing on the portable computer. However, the problem with portable computers is that they are highly portable as well as highly concealable. Therefore, the retailer is faced with issues of how to maintain tight control over who, when and how the portable computers are used.
Docking stations serve a well-known purpose of connecting portable computers to peripheral components, computer networks and recharging equipment. Some docking stations also provide an option for locking a portable computing device securely to the docking station using a conventional key and mechanical latch. However, the loss or theft of keys can result in costs incurred to re-key the lock(s) if security is compromised. In addition, breakage and reliability problems with keys can result in key replacement costs. If each docking station has a unique key associated therewith, then each user must be provided with a key for each docking station which the person is authorized to use. In a retail environment, this could mean issuing dozens of keys per user. In addition, if a user is issued keys on a daily basis for the docking station(s) that the user is expected to use, then the flexibility to easily move to other docking stations is lost. In contrast, if all docking stations in a given department, or in the entire store use the same keys, then individual accountability for the portable computers is lost, and tracking mobile users can be complicated and time consuming.
What is needed therefore for this multi-functional retail terminal is a method for securing a portable computing device to a docking station which overcomes the disadvantages associated with using a conventional key and mechanical latch to lock a portable computing device securely to a docking station.